The Web of Diaboromon
by ggctuk
Summary: Diaboromon has returned from the dead again, but how, and why? His return also beggars the question - who created Diaboromon and the virus used to corrupt him and Kokomon ?
1. Prologue

I had toyed with the idea of exploring Diaboromon's origins more thoroughly a few years back, but it never got anywhere. I also wanted to experiment with something akin to the basic plot of the most recent Marvel Game – _Web of Shadows_. Hence the title being a reference to that game.

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon.

It takes place several weeks after the events of "Revenge of Diaboromon". It also revives two previous enemies – the obvious being Diaboromon, the second being something else. I won't spoil it for you. An old ally will also be resurrected, but again, I will keep you guessing on that one for now.

* * *

**THE WEB OF DIABOROMON**

**Prologue**

"Are you _still_ at it, Izzy?" Taichi Kamiya asked, watching as his friend typed away on a laptop as he entered the school library, "You _did_ happen to notice that it is a nice day outside, right?"

"Something is concerning me." Izzy replied.

"Me too, like how much time you spend on that thing now." Tai answered, "You were always a bit of a desk-head, Izzy, but this…"

"Tai, this is serious." Izzy replied, looking up from the laptop, "I'm worried about what happened to Diaboromon."

"That's old news now, Izzy, he's gone for good this time." Tai replied.

"Yeah, but notice how things seemed to keep coming up again?" Izzy asked, "We had to beat Myotismon three times before he was killed for good. Diaboromon was twice. And to have replicated himself in a different way too… I want to know how he did it and whether he will come back again. You can blow him up as much as you like, Tai, but if there's something I've learned from this, it's that you should never let your guard down."

"Yeah." Tai said, not knowing how to answer, "Right…"

"Fortunately, we have the Kuramon still in quarantine in the Digital World." Izzy said, continuing to type, "Sadly, this virus is written mostly in a code I have never seen before."

"Then how did you know it was a virus?" Tai asked.

"Because it attacked a file, and spread itself." Izzy answered, "Those are simple virus traits, but its inability to be identified worries me."

"If you say so." Tai replied, "But I still think you're reading way too much into this."

"What if he came back, Tai?" Izzy asked, "We were unprepared for Armageddemon, after Diaboromon unleashed that into the Real World. And that was just to exact revenge for his defeat four years ago. And, if I am right, Diaboromon used the virus to reform. He could do it again."

"Sora, Joe and Mimi still don't know what Diaboromon was." Tai said, "So they're even more confused than I am at what you're doing."

"Then tell them." Izzy replied.

"Nice idea." Tai replied sarcastically, "I'll have Sora angry at me again…"

"For the hundredth time in five years…" Izzy added.

"What was that?" Tai growled.

"I might get in contact with Willis." Izzy said, "From what Davis told me, there was more to it than Willis simply saying it was his fault."

* * *

_The Internet…_

The two pieces of Diaboromon's old body had disintegrated weeks before, and the data had assembled inside an orb. The body of Diaboromon had reformed inside.

In truth, it had taken him only a few weeks last time to restore himself. He had left several data backups around the Internet in case he was destroyed, and they were activated when he was. Those backups had not been found by anyone, so Diaboromon was able to reassemble. What took much longer last time was the formulation of a plan to destroy those who had destroyed him. Armageddemon was the result of that plan, and countless months of programming into various Kuramon clones.

What he had to learn afterward, however, displeased him greatly.

He had engineered Armageddemon to be virtually invulnerable to Omnimon's attacks, and was pleased to learn (via data-link) that Armageddemon had defeated Omnimon, but he had not factored on Omnimon being absorbed by another Digimon Diaboromon himself had not encountered, which used Omnimon's data to create a sword which split Armageddemon back into Kuramon. What's more, Diaboromon was unable to create more, so he would have to reacquire the ones from the Digital World Quarantine Zone. He still had the ability to create the 'soft' clones that he used on the Internet the first time.

The trickiest part would be trying to enter the Digital World.

Diaboromon broke free of his protective orb. To find a way in, he would scour the Internet.

The solution came almost immediately. It was a series of gateways connected to various computers in the Real World that could de-synthesize matter from humans and synthesize matter created from data, thus making digital beings into real beings, and vice versa.

Diaboromon set about ways of hacking into these portals.

* * *

_Unknown Digital Space…_

At the same time, various pieces of data flowed around, vanishing into various rifts.

A single disembodied being floated about the space.

'_The time has come…_' the being thought, '_Since I cannot enter the Digital World due to a powerful seal, I shall send a virus along to the Digiworld first, infecting anything foolish enough to oppose me._'

The being was also beginning to reassemble its own data. It had been defeated almost five years ago by the Digidestined, and was certainly wishing for revenge.

* * *

_Real World…_

_New York…_

Willis looked out of the window. The sun was set already.

"Well, it's a nice evening." He said, "For being in Manhattan."

"Willis…" Terriermon, one of his twin Digimon, also looked out, "Are you thinking?"

"Yes." Willis admitted, "I thought it was over when we freed Kokomon, but then Diaboromon came back…"

"It's over now." Terriermon replied, "They destroyed him, for good this time."

"Yeah, but if Diaboromon came back then, what stops him from returning again?"

"He'd be missing a head." Terriermon answered flatly, "Considering it blew up. Willis, nothing can pick up those pieces, surely."

"I got this gut feeling that something bad will happen."

"It's over." Another voice said, and Willis turned to face his other Digimon partner, Lopmon. Lopmon looked physically almost identical to Terriermon, except he was brown and pink instead of white and green. Lopmon also had a fang, and three horns.

Willis' computer bleeped, indicating he had a message.

"Who's e-mailing you this time?" Terriermon asked.

"It's from Izzy." Willis said, and he read through it, "He wants to know more about Diaboromon. What is there to tell?"

"Maybe Davis didn't tell him." Lopmon offered, "Maybe Davis kept that secret to himself."

"Does strike me odd – Davis seems like the blabbermouth type." Willis frowned, as he typed a response.

* * *

_Tokyo…_

Izzy opened the e-mail reply from Willis. It contained an archive file that surprised him when he opened it… it was all source code and files.

"Prodigious…" Izzy said.

"What is?" Tai appeared again behind him.

"Are you going to stare over my shoulder all day?" Izzy asked, annoyed.

"We're in the school library and you're _still_ on there." Tai remarked, "What is so important?"

"Since you're not going to stop pestering me…" Izzy said, making Tai smirk, and Izzy showed Tai his laptop.

"Huh?" Tai blinked, "It's just a bunch of random lines and numbers."

"You _really_ don't know what that is?" Izzy asked, and when Tai shook his head, "That is the source code for Diaboromon."

"Hah?" Tai said.

"It's the code used to create the Digi-Egg that hatched Diaboromon." Izzy repeated, "Willis sent it to me in his reply."

"I may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I guess that's why Willis said it was his fault." Tai leaned forward, "He didn't mean for it to become what it did."

"You're unusually calm about this." Izzy remarked.

"I forced Greymon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon once, remember?" Tai asked, "_I_ created that monster."

"In a roundabout kind of way." Izzy said, "Now we know the origin of Diaboromon, we have to figure out why a virus attacked it."

"Duh, you said it already." Tai replied.

"Yeah, but… I have looked everywhere for other instances of the virus. Not one, except for the one that attacked Diaboromon. I'm wondering if someone… or something… sent it specifically to attack that Digi-Egg."

"Great." Tai sighed, "Another wacko out there."

A frantic bleeping sound erupted on Izzy's computer.

"What now?" Tai asked.

Izzy opened the alert message, and his expression changed from neutral to panicked.

"Oh, no…" Izzy said, "Something broke through the Quarantine Zone in the Digital World!"

"The Kuramon?" Tai asked.

"According to Gennai, they're all gone!" Izzy said.

"Perfect! Diaboromon in the Digital World! Me and my big mouth." Tai groaned.

"We'd best let everyone know, right away." Izzy began typing furiously.

Across the town, the D-Terminals of the Digidestined began to go off.

* * *

_The Digital World…_

"This is worrying." Joe said.

"There's a herd of Diaboromon loose and Joe here says it's worrying?" Matt sighed.

"I never saw the damage this Diaboromon did the first time!"

"Aren't you the lucky one, then?" Matt said, "If we didn't stop him, we'd all be dead!"

"Enough!" Tai yelled, "We're here to find and return those Kuramon."

"Come to think of it, where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

"TK and Kari are looking for the others." Tai said (much to Davis annoyance), "Izzy is e-mailing Mimi and Willis in America."

"Be careful." Matt warned, "Capture them before they Digivolve, like before. If they're spread out, there's less chance of them forming Armageddemon again. If they Digivolve, then kill them."

The portal behind them spat out TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody.

"About time you got here." Ken said, "Where was everyone?"

"Well, I was working." Yolei defended herself.

"And I was practising." Cody noted.

"Right, that's all but two." Tai said, "Now we need to wait for Izzy, Willis and Mimi."

"You called Blondie back?" Davis asked.

"He _did_ create Diaboromon." Matt pointed out.

"He can stay…" Davis said, "To clean up this mess he made."

"Here's Izzy." Tai noticed as Izzy emerged from the portal. He noticed the sour look on Izzy's face.

"That's not a good sign." Tai realised.

"I was right." Izzy said, "The Diaboromon that was destroyed twice on the Internet has reformed."

"Aww, doesn't he ever stay down?" Davis asked.

"It gets worse than that." Izzy said, "The U. S. Government, whose network we fought Diaboromon in, has e-mailed me with Diaboromon's search patterns. He's looking for a way out of the Internet himself."

"Didn't you say Diaboromon is too big to download himself into the Real World?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Izzy replied, "But he's still data, so he could download himself into the Digital World instead. Thankfully, I don't think he knows about the barrier Oikawa set up. If he can crack that, Diaboromon deserves to find us."

"Don't jinx us before we've begun." Tai warned.

"Yeah, Diaboromon has proved he can do pretty much the impossible." TK added.

"Nobody asked your opinion, TF!" Davis growled.

"It's 'TK'." TK replied.

"Hey!" a voice called in the distance.

"Looks like they've come." Izzy said as Mimi and Willis approached them.

"Willis was telling me what this is all about." Mimi frowned, "Why wasn't I ever told?"

"Maybe because you were in Hawaii at the time." Tai growled.

"That wasn't my fault!" Mimi replied, "We planned that vacation for ages!"

"Right, now how do we set about locating the Kuramon?" Willis asked, trying to break the tension.

"The old-fashioned way." Tai said, "We look."

"I've activated a program that seals all the gates to those who do not possess a Digivice." Izzy said, "We don't have to worry about Highton View Terrace, since that is already sealed. But if Diaboromon comes here himself, we need to contain him here."

"Digivolve to Champion for now." Tai suggested, "These are only Kuramon. If they Digivolve, destroy them."

Tai nodded to Matt.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Davis asked.

"Return to the Internet and hunt Diaboromon himself." Tai replied.

"It's dangerous!" Kari said, "He almost won last time!"

"What if he made more Diaboromon like the first time?" TK asked.

"Omnimon destroyed those copies easily the first time." Tai said, "Don't sweat it."

"I'll be tracking them." Izzy said, "Don't worry, if they need help, I'll send someone."

"Let's go." Matt nodded, and he and Tai, as well as Gabumon and Agumon, vanished into the portal.

"Let's go, then." Sora said, "Let's find them."

"Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!"

"Lopmon Digivolve to… Turureimon!"

* * *

_The Internet…_

Diaboromon had found what he was looking for. There was information on the Internet about the entrances to the Digital World, although some was too vague for Diaboromon.

He found something inside an unknown part of the Internet. However, when Diaboromon tried to access what was inside, he found himself blocked out. There was some sort of block on the file. Diaboromon accessed the file properties, and found that he had stumbled upon a portal. However, the children seemed to be aware of his attempt to get in, so he was blocked out. Diaboromon initiated another search.

This time, he had found that a certain computer network had explicit access to the Digital World if the user possessed something called a Digivice. Diaboromon found schematics and plans for such a device after hacking into a backup computer somewhere in the world. It was then he realised where he had seen the design before.

The device was used by the children that had destroyed him twice.

He had begun construction on such a device.

_Elsewhere on the Internet…_

Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon flew through the Internet tunnels.

"_Diaboromon is leaving a data trail behind._" Izzy told them, "_It should be easy to follow him, but if he's moving quickly, you could end up chasing him half-way around the Internet._"

"We'll get him." Tai nodded, "And end this sorry mess once and for all! Agumon!"

"Gabumon!" Matt nodded, and the two Digimon nodded in acknowledgement.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA Digivolve to… OMNIMON!"

"Let's get 'im!" Tai growled.

Omnimon flew down the tunnels, and into an Internet area.

"Where is he?" Tai asked.

"_He's just moved sites._" Izzy replied, "_I'll send you the I.P. Address._"

"Got it." Omnimon said.

Another gate opened and Omnimon flew through it.

This time, they found what they were looking for. Only more than they anticipated.

There were several Diaboromon in front of them, each of them aiming for the portal Omnimon had just flown through.

"Web Wrecker!" the Diaboromon called, shooting their cannons at Omnimon. Omnimon flew above the blasts and unsheathed his Garuru Cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon blasted the Diaboromon, all of them exploding when the attack impacted.

"_Those weren't the real Diaboromon._" Izzy said.

"I guessed that." Tai replied in an annoyed tone.

"_Got it!_" Izzy said, "_Trace complete! He's inside… No way…_"

"Tell us, Izzy!" Tai demanded.

"Where is Diaboromon?" Matt asked.

"_He's inside the Odaiba School network! I think he found out how we originally got into the Digital World!_" Izzy said.

"You sealed the gate to anyone who doesn't have a Digivice!" Tai said, "He won't get through!"

"_He's already hacked through the firewalls, and it looks like he's found blueprints for the original Digivices!_"

"That's not good…" Tai said.

"We have to get there now." Matt said.

"We're on it." Omnimon said, dashing through the portal.

"_The network is very secure, it might take a few moments to break through the firewall._"

"Whatever!" Tai said, "Just do it!"

There was no word from Izzy for a few moments, as Omnimon headed down an endless tunnel.

"_Got it._" Izzy said, "_I've rigged it to send you into the school computer network!_"

"Thanks, Izzy!" Matt said.

Omnimon emerged into the Odaiba network.

There was only one Diaboromon here. And a large column of data in the centre of the Internet Hall.

"That must be the way in." Tai noticed, "It should have stopped."

"_Diaboromon has managed to crack the first level of encryption I placed on the gate._" Izzy replied, "_Be careful, guys!_"

"There is one way to stop him." Tai said as Omnimon flew at Diaboromon.

"How?"

"Blow the gate." Tai replied as Omnimon opened fire on Diaboromon and Diaboromon retaliated.

"How do you figure that?"

"Blowing his head off and cutting his head in two didn't work either time, he just came back!" Tai replied, "We can at least stall until Izzy finds a way to destroy the virus!"

Matt thought.

"Then I agree." Matt replied, "Omnimon, blow the gate!"

Omnimon dodged Diaboromon's fire and turned on the data beam in the centre of the Hall.

"NO!" Diaboromon stopped firing and launched himself at Omnimon. He collided with Omnimon, making Omnimon's shot fall wide of the target.

"Page Fault!" Diaboromon struck Omnimon with the blades on his back.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon unsheathed his Grey Sword and lashed out at Diaboromon, but Diaboromon moved too quick.

Diaboromon launched himself out of Omnimon's sword range, and his body began to glow with a green light, which turned into a sphere.

"What now?" Tai asked.

"System Failure!" Diaboromon blasted the sphere throughout the Hall, hitting Omnimon.

Omnimon's body disintegrated and the arms reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"We're wide open!" Matt realised.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon attacked.

"Horn Buster!" another voice called out, and Diaboromon was struck with a blade of energy.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Matt realised, looking up at the gigantic red beetle Digimon.

Diaboromon rolled back onto his front, landing on the wall.

"_Oh, no…_" Izzy said.

"No more 'oh-no's', Izzy!" Tai demanded.

"_Tai, Diaboromon has just broken the barrier I placed on the Digital World!_" Izzy informed them.

"What about the other one Oikawa put up?" Matt asked.

"_He's found a way to bypass it without even being detected!_" Izzy said.

"Hahahaha…" Diaboromon cackled, "Goodbye… Digidestined."

Diaboromon leaped for the data stream in the centre of the Hall.

"MegaKabuterimon! We can't do anything!" Tai said, "It's up to you to stop Diaboromon getting into the Digital World!"

"Blue Lightning Wave!" MegaKabuterimon called out, making several lightning bolts strike down at Diaboromon.

"Virus Download!" Diaboromon charged back his arms, and then thrusted forward, scoring a direct hit. MegaKabuterimon was flung across the Internet Hall.

"_MegaKabuterimon! Are you all right?_" Izzy asked as MegaKabuterimon de-Digivolved.

Diaboromon launched at the data stream and vanished.

"_Diaboromon has entered the Digital World…_" Izzy said.

* * *

So ends the beginning. Nobody ever really bothered to explain the exact whys and hows of Diaboromon. Plus the fifth OAV (second in the English) never connected Willis or explained how Diaboromon survived if Kokomon got the virus.

Rate and review, I'll update soon.


	2. Diaboromon Enters the Digital World

Okay, so things hot up now. What will Diaboromon do now he's got access to the Digital World? And who is behind Diaboromon? I also want to cross over with Tamers and V-Tamer.

Okay, as with my more recent fictions I am going to respond to reviews before the chapter begins. Makes it easier to keep track of reviews.

**SugarSpiral:** Since I live in England, Digimon is pretty extinct out here and I haven't seen it in ages (and yes, I had to watch Revenge of Diaboromon on YouTube), so I was a tad worried that I got it wrong. Thanks for confirming I got it right.

**Frozen Twins:** I know. This story deals with a plot hole in the _English_ version created by the shoehorning of the third and fourth OAVs into continuity (originally they had no continuity with the rest of the series – Jeff Nimoy actually wanted them separate too but Fox said no – hence his eventual quitting). As for Taiora, there were the barest traces of it, and we know which way it ends up anyway. I'll see about adding some in at some stage.

Another note. The big Greymon is not going to be called "RedGreymon" as he is called in the movie. Because he is not red. He's just an abnormally large Greymon, this was supported by Adventure episode 45 (?).

Okay, let's get going!

* * *

**Diaboromon Enters the Digital World**

TK, Kari and Willis were paired together as they searched the Digital World for Kuramon. They had returned to File Island, the site where Devimon had first appeared.

"I don't like this place." TK said bitterly.

"This was where you lost Angemon the first time, wasn't it?" Kari asked.

"Yes." TK nodded.

"What happened?" Willis asked. TK did not answer immediately.

"A Digimon named Devimon controlled the island with Black Gears." TK replied finally, "We went to destroy him, and Angemon had to sacrifice his own life to destroy Devimon… only… you know… Like with what appears to be many of our enemies, he came back."

"Willis!" Gargomon pointed. Everyone looked to see a couple of Kuramon in the bushes.

"Angemon, make sure they don't run." TK said.

"You too, Angewomon!" Kari added.

"Gargomon! Turuiemon! Move in!" Willis commanded. The two Digimon nodded as Angewomon and Angemon surrounded them.

"Gotcha!" Turuiemon said as he caught one of the Kuramon with his hands.

"Where are you going?" Gargomon asked, when the other Kuramon tried to escape, "Gargo Pellet!" He blasted the area surrounding the Kuramon, preventing it from escaping.

After capturing a few more leading up to File Island Mountain, a bleeping noise reached TK's ears and he took out his D-Terminal.

"A message from Izzy." TK realised, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Diaboromon has entered the Digital World, somewhere in Server." TK replied.

"Oh, no." Kari gasped.

The Kuramon they had just caught began to glow.

"They're Digivolving!" TK realised.

The forms they Digivolved into were that of a head and arms suspended above many tentacles.

"Keramon." Willis realised.

"Bug Blaster!" The Keramon attacked in unison.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon deflected the attacks with little effort.

"You know what to do." TK said, "If the Kuramon Digivolved…"

Angewomon, Angemon, Gargomon and Turuiemon nodded.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot light energy from his fist.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked, shooting an arrow at the Kuramon.

"Gargo Pellet!" Gargomon attacked next.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon sliced at the Keramon.

"Network Flapping!" the Keramon retaliated, sending data at the three Champions and one Ultimate.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked, blocking the Keramon's attacks and striking the Keramon.

"Are they gone?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure." TK replied.

Then something clipped Angewomon, and she de-Digivolved.

"No!" Kari yelled, catching Gatomon.

"Keramon doesn't know that kind of attack!" Willis realised.

"We're not Keramon." Several voices replied, and from above, several Digimon that looked like the combination of Infermon and a chrysalis were preparing to attack.

"We are Chrysalimon." They replied.

"Angemon, it's up to you!"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon attacked the Chrysalimon. The Chrysalimon dodged as their tail spikes began to glow.

"Internet Surge!" Chrysalimon attacked, with deadly accuracy, striking Angemon down.

"Angemon!" TK ran forwards.

The Chrysalimon prepared to attack again.

"Giga Blaster!"

Several missiles blasted the Chrysalimon, obliterating most of them.

"Kari!" a voice called out.

"TK!" another voice yelled.

The three turned to see Tai, Matt, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"Diaboromon has learned some new tricks." Tai replied bitterly, "He managed to defeat Omnimon by de-Digivolving him, then he fled via Odaiba Elementary into this world."

"How did he break through Oikawa's barrier?" TK asked.

"He didn't." Matt replied, "He went around it!"

"We have to find him." TK said.

"Yeah, but first…" Tai pointed up at the remaining Chrysalimon as they began to regroup.

"Let's." Matt agreed.

"Full Moon Kick!" WereGarurumon attacked the Chrysalimon, striking two down and deleting another one.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon shot his metal claw at the Chrysalimon.

"This must be the missing Champion form." Tai looked as the Chrysalimon were deleted.

"What do we do now?" Kari asked.

"We have to find Diaboromon and stop him." Tai replied, "Izzy gave us his rough location. Kari, TK, Willis, stay here for now, continue with what we planned."

* * *

Izzy returned to Cody and Joe.

"He got away." Izzy said, "He found his way into the Digital World."

"Do you know where?" Joe asked.

"Somewhere on the Server continent." Izzy said, "I placed a tracking program on him, but its signal is very weak. He's in the mountains somewhere. That's all I know. I've told Tai and Matt, they should be on their way there now."

"Weren't Davis and Ken in that area?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Izzy replied, "I sent messages to them."

* * *

In the mountains, Davis and Ken looked at their D-Terminals.

"Diaboromon's in this area." Ken realised, "We'd best be prepared."

"Right." Davis agreed, "ExVeemon, you know what to do!"

"Stingmon, you too!"

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…"

"Paildramon! Mega Digivolve to…"

"Imperialdramon!"

"Let's find him!" Davis called.

"We should distract him until Tai gets here." Ken advised.

"Why?" Davis asked, "He needs to be destroyed."

"We don't know if Imperialdramon is strong enough." Ken replied.

"We have to try!" Davis replied.

Ken thought for a moment.

"All right." Ken agreed finally, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Davis nodded.

The three of them scouted the immediate area, but stopped when they heard explosions.

"Yep, we found him." Davis said as they approached the source of the explosions. They found Diaboromon surrounded by…

"Are those Greymon?" Davis asked.

"Most of them are." Ken replied, "My D-Terminal also says there are a few GeoGreymon among them."

The Greymon hurled fireballs from their mouths as warning shots. The attacks impacted around Diaboromon's feet.

"Leave now, intruder." One of the GeoGreymon warned Diaboromon.

Diaboromon did not move, except for charging the cannon on his chest.

The Greymon attacked, this time for real.

But even combined, their attacks did nothing to harm Diaboromon.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon called, shooting his attack at the group of Greymon.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon moved to defend the Greymon. His attack and Diaboromon's attack collided and exploded.

"Hahaha…" Diaboromon laughed.

"What's so funny?" Imperialdramon asked, "I'm going to end this now."

Imperialdramon began to charge an attack from his mouth.

"Mega Crusher!" Imperialdramon attacked. The attack collided with Diaboromon, creating a massive black hole. However, the black hole soon exploded.

"Hahaha…" Diaboromon cackled as smoke cleared.

"How?" Davis asked, "That attack destroys anything!"

"My turn." Diaboromon cackled as his body became encased in a green orb, "System Failure!"

The orb blasted Imperialdramon and he turned back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Veemon!" Davis caught the Digimon.

"Wormmon!"

"Nova Blast!" The Greymon attacked Diaboromon.

"Mega Flame!" the GeoGreymon also attacked, but the attacks did very little to Diaboromon.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon extended his arms to hit the Greymon.

The ground shook.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Ken replied.

"Is it a volcano?" Davis wondered.

The rocks underneath Diaboromon shattered and Diaboromon was thrown back. Out of it came…

"That is one… big… Greymon…" Davis' eye twitched nervously.

The Greymon in question was at least twice the size of a normal Greymon, and was standing a little differently. Its stripes were a paler shade of blue.

"Intruder, leave this place now." The Greymon demanded.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon replied, firing a shot at the Greymon. Being much bigger than the others, Greymon did not have enough speed to get clear, so took the attack head on. However, it was relatively unharmed.

"My turn." Greymon said, as a white flame gathered in his mouth, "Nova Flame!"

Unlike the attacks of the other Greymon, the big Greymon's attack actually pushed Diaboromon back.

Davis' D-Terminal bleeped and Davis looked at it.

"Tai and Matt are on their way." Davis read out.

"I hope they hurry." Ken replied, "That Greymon is still a Champion-level Digimon."

"Great Horns Attack!" the Greymon charged at Diaboromon. Diaboromon caught the Greymon with its hands.

* * *

"We're nearly there." Matt said, atop MetalGarurumon (who, like WarGreymon, had Digivolved during the flight across the ocean).

"Yeah, I can hear the battle. I hope Ken and Davis are holding up." Tai replied.

"There is a Greymon colony on the mountain were headed for." WarGreymon informed them, "I don't know too much but there is apparently a 'leader' there, even bigger than a normal Greymon."

Tai and Matt looked at each other nervously.

Their nervousness turned to shock when they saw the Greymon colony, and their 'leader' was indeed a much larger Greymon.

One Tai could swear he had seen before.

The Greymon was caught in Diaboromon's claws, but it powered up its attack regardless.

"Nova Flame!" It shot a stream of white-hot flame at Diaboromon. Diaboromon was blasted backwards into one of the mountains.

"WarGreymon! Take over!" Tai commanded.

"You too, MetalGarurumon!" Matt added. The two Mega Digimon flew at Diaboromon.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon launched missiles from its body at Diaboromon, freezing part of Diaboromon in place.

"Diaboromon's not as fast in the Digital World as he is on the Internet!" Tai realised, "WarGreymon, get him!" Tai commanded.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon attacked Diaboromon. Diaboromon leaped up and avoided the attack, before striking back.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon retaliated, but WarGreymon was faster in the air and managed to dodge.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called.

"On it!" MetalGarurumon replied, "Metal Wolf Claw!" He shot a ball of ice at Diaboromon. The ball of ice froze Diaboromon's arm against the mountainside.

"Now!" Tai commanded.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon attacked Diaboromon, hurling a massive ball of energy at the immobile Digimon.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon attempted to return fire but his aim was not good while immobile. He missed the target by several yards.

"Great Horns Attack!" the big Greymon rammed Diaboromon, shattering the ice and sending Diaboromon flying through the air, out of sight.

Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken sighed in relief as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon de-Digivolved.

"Good thing we got here in time." Tai said, "Diaboromon is powerful enough to level this mountain in a few hits."

"You." The big Greymon demanded, looking to Tai, "Explain what is going on."

Tai sighed.

"It's a long story." Tai defended himself.

"We have plenty of time." The Greymon replied, "Tai."

"And how would you know my name?" Tai asked.

The Greymon's stare became a little softer.

"Nine years ago." Greymon said simply.

"Nine years ago?" Tai frowned.

"Are you the Greymon who appeared in Highton View Terrace?" Matt asked.

"I am." The Greymon replied.

"We thought you had been destroyed."

"Me and Parrotmon returned to the Digital World, where the battle between us continued." Greymon explained, "Parrotmon retreated as we came into the mountains, after the other Greymon appeared. Parrotmon killed the lead Greymon, so I was chosen as the new leader."

"Why were you sent to our world?" Tai asked.

"I was sent as a partner, but Parrotmon emerged." Greymon continued, "During the battle, we were returned to the Digital World. After the battle ended, I was visited by Gennai and told that the time wasn't right for you to have a partner. He waited for four years before giving the children who had watched our battle their own Digimon. Your turn. What was that?"

"Its name is Diaboromon." Tai replied, "It was a Digi-Egg created by another Chosen, and attacked by some sort of virus. Now it's out to destroy anything it can."

Tai's D-Terminal started to bleep. He picked it up.

"Izzy says we should regroup." Tai said.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Here, now." Tai replied, looking up as the other Digidestined arrived.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said, as he leaped off the back of Kabuterimon, "I've never seen so many Greymon!"

The big Greymon looked around.

"There are more Chosen that I anticipated." Greymon remarked.

"There's Chosen worldwide." Izzy explained.

"Hello, Greymon." Kari said with a small smile.

The Greymon looked at her.

"Kari, do you know this Greymon?" Davis asked.

"Me and Tai." Kari nodded.

"So you were the two that Greymon came to?" Ken asked, and Kari nodded.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yolei asked, "Diaboromon has vanished."

"We wait." Tai replied.

"Wait?" Davis blinked.

"We wait for Diaboromon to make the next move." Tai added, "We can still round up the Kuramon."

* * *

As chance would have it, that move came sooner than anybody anticipated.

Diaboromon glided across the surface of the ocean, to a point where he could detect a massive amount of dark energy. He gilded over and into a whirlpool. Inside, he found a massive humanoid Digimon, all black, with horns much like his own, and massive wings protruding from his back.

Devimon.

"I know what you are." Devimon said.

Diaboromon remained silent for a few moments.

"A proposition." Diaboromon began, "Join with me to destroy them."

"Nobody can fight the DigiDestined and win." Devimon replied, "Neither human nor Digimon has ever won against them. My successors all failed, as did the great Creator of Darkness."

"They stood alone." Diaboromon explained, "In different worlds…"

"You have found a way into alternate realities?" Devimon asked.

"Via an old computer codenamed 'ENIAC'." Diaboromon said, "Spreading them out far enough whilst our forces are gathered will allow us to divide and conquer."

"You do not speak much like a true Digimon."

"I have assimilated much of many human defence networks." Diaboromon replied.

Devimon thought.

"On one condition."

"Input condition." Diaboromon demanded, sounding more like a computer prompt.

"The child of Hope." Devimon growled, "I have waited a long time for him. He was the one who defeated me, and I want my revenge."

Diaboromon said nothing for a while. He was busy calculating the condition's properties.

"Condition granted." Diaboromon replied.

* * *

Yolei and Kari were paired together for the second sweep of the area.

"Look." Kari pointed to several Chrysalimon.

"We got 'em!" Gatomon said.

"Aquilamon…"

"Gatomon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…"

"Silphymon! Static Force!"

Silphymon shot a ball of energy at the Chrysalimon. Some of them were deleted, but the rest looked angry.

"Chrysalimon Digivolve to…"

"Infermon!"

"ChaosInfermon!"

Before them stood five mechanical spider-like creatures. Four of them had red markings, while the fifth had blue markings, and some more markings on its body.

"Spider Shooter!" the Infermon attacked in unison.

"Move!" Yolei yelled to Silphymon, but too late – the Infermon had struck their mark.

The group of Infermon marched towards the fallen Digimon as it turned back into Hawkmon and Gatomon. They aimed for the two Digimon.

A massive tornado burst through the ground, tearing the Infermon to shreds.

"Huh?" Yolei blinked.

"Don't worry about that now." Kari said, picking Gatomon up, "Let's go before more Infermon arrive!"

* * *

Unknown to them, the tornado was not caused by anything to do with the weather.

A massive Digi-Egg hatched underneath the surface. A pair of glowing golden eyes behind a helmet looked up as its attack tore through the earth.

"How…?" the creature asked.

* * *

Wanna wager any guesses to whom that creature was? I deliberately left it vague, but I'm sure there are many golden-eyed, helmeted Digimon to pick from.

**ChaosInfermon**

Level: Ultimate

Type: Unknown

Group: Unknown

Attacks: Spider Shooter, Network Grenade, Chaos Cannon, Burst Shot

Description: This Infermon is distinguished from its brethren by its blue markings instead of Infermon's standard red markings. It also has more markings on the face and underbelly. It is faster than the other Infermon, and slightly more powerful, but has to trade this for accuracy – ChaosInfermon needs to be closer to its target to ensure success when it attacks, else it might miss.


End file.
